Timeline of a Glee Captains Troubles and Happiness
by See The Light
Summary: Finn has been through hell lately. Thoughts through out the show's episodes in his point of view.


Finn loves Rachel. He honestly does. He feels it whenever he looks at her, whether it's intense stares or quick sneak peeks. His heart beats faster, and he just _can't _stop smiling.

But, breaking up with her, seemed like the best thing to do.

He's known Puck since Kindergarten, when Puck kicked his sandcastle down in the sandpit. Puck smirked and said "The name's Puck. Or Noah, if you're a girly boy." They were good friends since then.

Yet even though Finn got better grades than Puck and was sweeter than pie, Puck got the glory. He got the girls, and won the teachers over with his impeccable charm. Finn hated it, but still stuck with him, after all, who drops a friend from pre-school? After all, Puck was fun to hang out with.

Then Quinn got pregnant.

He honestly didn't know how she did, but he knew that he'd take care of his kid and love him or her, like his own father couldn't. While she was pregnant, Finn noticed that Puck was stiffer and sourer with him than before. Heck, he even had an actual, physical fight with him, something that he hadn't done in the thirteen years he's known him.

Then Rachel told him.

A fury ran through him, like a wildfire. She lied to him, saying that he was the father. He felt embarrassed, he felt like an idiot. They never did it, he should've known. It was all Puck.

Then he got together with Rachel.

He felt happier, but more uncomfortable. Was he supposed to do this, right after he broke up with his first girlfriend? As Rachel babbled on about calendars or something, he felt mad, angry in a way. She was the one that told him, made his life change.

"That sounds great." He'd said, putting a fake smile on.

Then he broke up with Rachel.

He felt like a mess, like Rachel was the sun in a snowstorm. The sun went down, and the snowstorm continued like a tornado, destroying anything in sight. He wanted to find his 'inner rock star' but he lost all motivation to do so after Rachel said those angry, bottled up words. Like a slap in the face, he realized that every word that came out of those perfect, pink lips were true.

Then she got together with Jesse.

It felt like he was falling, deep down into a pit of fire. The calm, soothing water had evaporated and there was only anger. He was angry with Jesse, for asking her to sing that fateful duet, he was angry with Rachel, for just doing what she did and getting together with him. But most of all; he was angry with himself. He was an idiot, just like Puck always told him.

Then Santana gave him the offer.

At first, he wanted to scream no, and yell at her for even offering. Then Rachel told him about St James. He took her up on her offer, and regretted it every hour since.

Then Jesse moved to McKinley.

He was there, the spawn of Satan in the flesh. Yet, every time he looked at him, he was just reminded of his stupidity instead of his anger. So when Jesse offered to have a sing-off with him, he was wanted to say yes, may the best man win. Then he heard Rachel whimper "No." in that soft, lone voice. Then, putting on a smile, he simply said.

"Welcome to Glee Club."

Then Jesse egged her.

He felt angry, at anyone in Vocal Adrenaline, even Rachel's mother, whom he hadn't even met. How _dare _they, egg this angel of a girl when they _knew _she was a vegan. He wanted to go after them with a chainsaw, perhaps an axe too. Yet, when she said in that soft, quiet whimper "No." again he felt calm.

Then they lost Nationals.

He felt sick. Vocal Adrenaline won. Again, he felt like grabbing that chainsaw and axe and going after then. Then he saw Rachel, smiling up at him in that way that made him want to kiss her. That scene, just before they were going on to sing their duet, flashed before his eyes, the best moment of his life.

"I love you." He had said to her. Her face exploded into glee, he had a new meaning for that word now. Quinn had her baby, and named it Beth, after the song that Puck and everyone else sang. He still felt proud of Beth, whether she was his or not.

Then they came back for the summer.

He felt happier than he ever remembered in his life. He was in love, he knew it. Jacob came up to them, he felt like putting her behind him as if he were her shield as if gravity made him do it. But, knowing her feminine habits, he refrained and answered in a friendly way.

Then she sent Sunshine to the crack house.

He knew why, of course. Rachel felt like an outsider, like the one always left out. She wasn't, but she was hated amongst the club. She felt like she was only there for her voice, like she said when she had tonsillitis.

Then she dressed like Britney.

She attracted stares, which angered him. He remembered last time a guy got his eyes on his girlfriend, and it didn't end well. Yet, he liked that outfit, in a way.

Then Grilled Cheesus stepped into his life.

His life got better, it seemed. He won the game, he got to second base with his girlfriend and his stepfather got better. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Grilled Cheesus was a ruse and it was just wishful thinking that made him achieve those things.

Then came the Duets competition.

They did 'Don't go Breaking My Heart'. He wished that song were true. They threw it, later Finn wondered if they hadn't they'd still be together if they hadn't.

Then Rocky Horror was held.

It was one of the most fun things he had ever done. He got to perform in a play, with his girlfriend and him as the lead roles, and be natural, like he never needed to act at all.

Then Puck got out of juvie.

Honestly, Finn thought Puck was stupid to get locked up for _stealing an ATM._ He'd always figured that when the time he _did_ get locked up, it would be for robbing a bank or something, like he suggested when they fought about Quinn.

Then Karofsky ruined everything.

Kurt was his brother, like they were always brothers when they were as old as he and Puck when they met. So when he heard about Karofsky and Kurt, he felt like killing him. He wouldn't normally think that lightly, and he honestly felt like that. Then, Rachel calmed him, his lodestone.

Then Santana ruined _his _life.

Technically, she had that moment she completed that offer. But he never thought that Rachel would find out. Then, he found out the she made out with Puck, _just _when he was ready to forgive her.

Puck. Why did it have to be him? He _always _outdid him, whether it was girls or charm. Then he fell in love with Rachel and he thought that it'd always be paradise, like the 'Santana' incident never happened. Then she found out, and made out with Puck.

Then, Finn felt broken. Right then and there.


End file.
